


All About Us

by eternalspacecadet



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 02:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalspacecadet/pseuds/eternalspacecadet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel and Dean are both crushing on each other, but neither will admit it. With the school's annual Spring Fling rapidly approaching, Castiel takes dancing lessons from Dean and the boys really begin to fall for each other, but will things work out? Based of the song "All About Us" by He Is We. (Song lyrics are used throughout the work.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	All About Us

             Dean and Castiel both looked up from their lockers and sighed.  The Spring Fling was coming up, and they both had dates.  In all honesty they wanted to go with each other, though neither of the boys was ready to say it. Above their lockers was a poster for the Spring Fling, a big yellow reminder that they needed to be ready by the next Saturday.

            Cas looked from the poster to Dean, a longing in his crystal blue eyes that only the boy next to him could fulfill. He had wanted to express his feelings for a while, yet he couldn’t find it in his heart. Crushing on the star football player? How cliché. Crushing on the star football player who happened to be his best friend _and_ taking his cousin Anna to the dance? Mortifying and pathetic. He sighed and shut his locker, thankful he was lucky enough to have Jo, the nicest girl in school, agree to go with him. Dean heard his friend’s sigh and turned toward him, confusion in his stunning emerald eyes.

           “What’s wrong Cas?” Dean asked, care and concern rich in his deep voice.

            “It-It’s nothing.” Cas started, then stopped. He knew Dean, and Dean wouldn’t believe nothing, so he thought of another thing that was troubling him to say. At least this way, he wasn’t lying to Dean.

            “It’s just…the dance is in two weeks and…and I don’t exactly know how to dance.” Cas stammered, afraid to meet his friend’s piercing stare. Dean scoffed, which caused Cas to snap his head up.

            “Cas, buddy, I can show you how to dance! Tell you what, my parents and brother are going out of town this weekend to look at colleges, so you can just come over and I’ll teach you how to dance like a pro!”

             Castiel’s face broke out into an angelic smile; one Dean couldn’t resist but smile back to. Dean secretly loved being the reason for Cas’s smile, since it was so rare to see on the smart, beautiful boy. He was always so serious, always studying and doing homework. Even in his “free time”, he would help Dean study, which is what started their friendship.

             Once the bell rang, the boys went their separate ways to class, one to advanced calculus and the other to welding 101, but both thinking of the upcoming Saturday.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_[Take my hand, I'll teach you to dance. I'll spin you around won't let you fall down. Would you let me lead? You can step on my feet. Give it a try, it'll be alright]_

            Cas made the familiar walk to Dean’s house, since he only lived a block away. Cas often walked to Dean’s house to study with him, so he knew the path well. It was a chilly spring day, so Castiel opted to wear a tan sweater over a white oxford shirt with a blue tie and black slacks. He hopped up the stairs of Dean’s house and knocked on the door three times. After a couple of seconds, Dean opened the door, wearing a plaid shirt over a black AC/DC shirt and jeans.

            “Winchester” Castiel greeted Dean in a serious tone.

            “Novak” Dean answered in the same seriousness, then unleashed his signature crooked smile and added “Come on in.”

             The two teenaged boys made their way to the living room, moving the furniture to the walls in order to make a dance floor. Dean grabbed his iPod out of his pocket and connected it to his stereo system, scrolling until he found the perfect song. He then turned to Cas, who was standing awkwardly in the middle of the living room, staring at Dean.

             “Now”, Dean loudly proclaimed, making Cas jump slightly, “before we start, you gotta take off your shoes man, I don’t want you waltzing all over my bare feet with those on.”

             Castiel swallowed loudly, confirming his terrified excitement that they would be learning how to slow dance. He slipped off his Converse and placed them next to the wall, slightly shaking with nervous energy. He turned to Dean, and Dean saw the anxious fear in his eyes, the boys slowly moving to the center of the living room. The song had already played through, so Dean started it up again.

            “Okay Cas, take my hand, and put your other hand here.” Dean instructed, placing one of Cas’s hand on his shoulder and gripping the other tight. Dean then proceeded to put his spare hand on Cas’s waist, causing him to shudder slightly with pleasure. The boys then locked eyes, and stared for a while. Cas could practically count Dean’s freckles they were so close, but he couldn’t pull himself from his green, gravitational stare. Dean too was mesmerized, for looking into Cas’s eyes was like looking at two undiscovered cerulean blue planets no other astronaut has dared go near, with black lakes at the center, slowly drifting closer to him. Closer. And closer. Then, their noses lightly touched, and like a lighting strike had just hit, the boys jumped back from each other.

           “Well…” Dean stated, rocking back on his heels.

           “Yup” Cas mumbled, popping the letter ‘p’.

           “Let’s…start over?”

           “Sure.”

           Dean walked over the stereo and started the song over again, then the two returned to their dancing state, not as close as before, and began to dance.

           Cas was so horrible that he had to stand on Dean’s feet, much like a child and a father. This then put them at the same height and they twirled around the living room, dancing even after the music stopped. Cas almost fell a few times even then, leaving Dean to laugh and catch him. All in all, the boys had fun, Cas making fun of Dean’s bowlegged dancing and Dean joking at Cas’s lack of grace.

_[The room's hush hush and now's our moment. Take it in, feel it all and hold it Eyes on you, eyes on me. We're doing this right. 'Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love, spotlight's shining it's all about us. It's oh, oh, all, about uh, uh, us. And every heart in the room will melt, this is a feeling I've never felt, but it's all about us.]_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………....

            After their dancing practice, Dean grabbed them a couple of Cokes and they walked out to the backyard to sit on the patio couch. The boys sat rather close, due to the chill of the weather of course, and started talking about anything and everything. They touched on topics like next year’s football schedule, the science fair, until they circled back to the dance.

            “Do you really think Jo wants to go to the dance with me? I mean, she could’ve gone with Gabriel, Adam, anyone! I feel like she’s only going with me as a pity date.” Cas worried as he fiddled with his tie.

            “Nah man! Jo is going with because you’re a good guy!”

            “A good guy, but not a good _looking_ guy, like you.”

             As soon as those words spilled out of Castiel’s mouth he wanted to take them back. He wanted to run and hide, but he knew that would be socially inept, so he just looked down and avoided Dean’s gaze.

             Dean looked down at Cas and smiled as he draped his arm across his shoulders. Dean wished that Cas could only see how perfect he really was. How his dark brown hair adorably stuck up and out in places, how he put so much effort and heart into all of his work, how good he looked in that tan sweater, how his eyes could turn your brain to soup and make you forget everything. But Dean couldn’t say all that to him without scaring him off, so he settled.

           “Cas, do you own a mirror? I mean, I don’t know anyone who can pull off a sweater like you! Give yourself some credit, you don’t have acne or any disfigurements! You’re one of the best looking guys I know.”

           “You’re joking.”

_[Suddenly I'm feeling brave. Don't know what's got into me, why I feel this way.]_

          Dean then grabbed Castiel’s face in-between his hands and forced him to look up.

         “Dude” Dean growled, “I will not have you bashing yourself. You. Are. A. Great. Guy. You look great, your grades are great, and your personality is great. Anyone would be lucky to go to the dance with you, trust me.”

         “Anyone?”

         “Anyone.”

          Dean then released the boy’s face and sighed. Castiel wasn’t known for physical contact, so that probably freaked him out. But before Dean could apologize, Cas did something very un-Cas-like; he hugged Dean. Dean was at first shocked, but he then hugged him back. The warmth radiating from the hearts of Dean and Castiel was enough to heat twenty homes on that cold spring day.

_[Can we dance, real slow? Can I hold you, can I hold you close?]_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

            After Cas left, Dean muddled around his house in a dazed confusion. He didn’t know what this feeling inside of him was. I mean sure, he always kinda liked Cas, but now he _liked_ Cas. Dean wasn’t sure what is was about the nerdy little dweeb, but looking into his eyes, holding him close, feeling his breath mingle with his own, he almost got carried away. He wished he got carried away, but he couldn’t take advantage of Cas like that. I mean, they were friends, and friends don’t kiss friends, right?

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

            Cas drug his hand through his deep brown hair and then proceeded to put it in his pocket. He wanted to turn around and sprint to Dean’s house, swing the door wide open, and look upon perfection again. Perfection with light brown hair, green eyes, freckles, a smile that could stop a bullet, and wore plaid. But Castiel knew that was wrong, that Dean was just his friend, and that they both had female dates to the dance. Cas knew this in his head, but in his heart he knew his love for Dean would grow until he exploded into a big black wad of ooze, or something like that.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

            Castiel returned home and flopped on his bed. He sighed, wishing things would have gone a little differently this afternoon, but maybe he’ll get another chance. As if on cue, his cellphone buzzed as he received a text message from Dean. Cas did a little happy dance before he read the message.

**DEAN: Hey, just tellin ya that I had a great time today :)**

          “Breath Castiel, breath!” Cas reminded himself before he responded.

**CASTIEL: I had an enjoyable time as well, Dean.**

           Dean chuckled at Cas’s use of perfect grammar, even in a text message.

**DEAN: Well, I mean if u want, u can come over tomorrow to watch some movies.**

**CASTIEL: I would like that very much Dean. Thank you.**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

            Castiel and Dean sat on the couch in the Winchester’s living room that pleasant Sunday afternoon. After Cas had gone to church, he headed over to Dean’s in a rushed excitement. Now they sit, Dean’s feet propped up on the coffee table, surrounded with various snacks to feed their hunger. But food isn’t the only thing they hunger for, as they seem to scoot closer to each other every so often.

            Dean had picked out a romantic comedy from his mom’s DVD collection, claiming that it would help Castiel better understand girls for the upcoming dance. Yet, all it did was make Castiel want a cute, cheesy relationship with Dean like the one on the screen. He would periodically glance at Dean, watching him smile and laugh and even quote the movie he had said “wasn’t really his thing.” Cas didn’t notice, but whenever he directed his attention back to the movie, Dean would look at him, watching his eyes light up at the really mushy moments.

           At one point, the boys both looked at each other at the same time. Castiel caught his breath as he was taken aback by being so close to Dean.  There they were again, just like yesterday, lost in each other’s eyes, both wanting the other to make the first move. Surprisingly, Cas made the first move as he inched his face closer to Dean’s, to see if he would jerk his head back. Yet Dean kept his head steady, his eyes open and expectant, as if daring Castiel to come closer. Cas was frozen, surprised by Dean’s gaze, and didn’t know how to respond. He began to pull back, to which Dean retaliated by grabbing the back of his head.

_[The room's hush hush and now's our moment. Take it in, feel it all and hold it. Eyes on you, eyes on me we're doing this right.]_

          Like waves crashing to the shore, Dean and Castiel’s lips were suddenly joined. The snacks spilled off the couch as the boys closed the same gap between each other, taking everything in during this moment of pure bliss. They didn’t even notice that the movie ended, that the credits rolled, and that the title sequence had repeated itself 42 times. They were too caught up in the moment of perfection, kissing and holding each other close, finally getting what they had desired.

_['Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love, spotlight's shining it's all about us, It's oh, oh, all, about uh, uh, us. And every heart in the room will melt, this is a feeling I've never felt, but it's all about us.]_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

            The next week passed in a blur for Dean and Castiel. They tried to talk about what happened that Sunday afternoon, and how they wanted it to happen again, but they kept getting pulled in opposite directions. Dean had non-stop football practice, and Anna (he had forgotten about her) kept talking about how their outfits couldn’t clash at the dance. Castiel had a major Duel Credit Economics test to study for, he had to tutor half the tennis team, and he still needed to talk to Jo about the dance. In all honesty, neither of the boys wanted to go to the dance with anyone else but each other.

            “Jo” Castiel timidly started during lunch on Friday, “I need to tell you something.”

            Jo looked up from her BLT and smiled, sweetly saying, “Sure Cas, what is it?”

            Castiel felt a spark go up his spine, for Jo had called him Cas, and usually only Dean called him that. Mmm, Dean. With his god-like jawline, and his strong arms that felt so right in an embrace, not to mention his lips that felt so right pressed up against his, their bodies held close and-FOCUS NOVAK!

            “Can we talk about this somewhere more private?”

            “Sure thing.” Jo agreed skeptically as the two headed for the deserted lockers in the hallway.

            “What is it Ca-“ Jo began, but before she could finish, Cas blurted out, “I KISSED DEAN!”

            Jo had always known about the boys “secret” attraction towards each other, so she wasn’t very surprised by this news, but boy was she happy.

            “I kissed Dean, and I really like him, and I can’t imagine him going to the dance with my freaking cousin and I don’t want to go to the dance with anyone else but I’m not trying to be rude for you were kind enough to accept my invitation and going alone would suck too but-“ Cas rambled on before Jo shushed him.

            “Shhhh, Castiel, it’s okay. I understand.”

            “Jo, I don’t want to go with you as a date, but I would like you to accompany me to the dance as moral support.”

            “Okay, but if you to that dance and you don’t make a move on Winchester, so help me I will duct tape you too together on the dance floor.”

            Cas giggled and agreed, thanking Jo as they then headed back to lunch, discussing how they would get Castiel close to Dean at the dance.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

            Dean and Anna sat outside the dance in Dean’s Impala. Anna was fixing her make-up, making sure she looked angelically beautiful for Dean. Little did she know, Dean didn’t give two craps about how she looked, he was too busy fantasizing about her cousin.

            “Hey Dean,” Anna cooed softly, trying to provocatively put on her lipstick.

            “Yeah Ca-ANNA! Anna, right, umm, Anna.” Dean stumbled, eyes wide, hoping she didn’t hear his screw up.

            “Well, it’s just that, I know we aren’t going out, but I’d like to” She purrs, placing her hand dangerously close to-WOAH THERE GIRL! Dean flinched away from her wandering hand, fear in his eyes. Anna looked at him dumbfounded; usually no boy could resist her charm. What was up with this one? They had been talking for a while, and everything seemed fine, so what was wrong? Maybe she didn’t try hard enough...

            “Dean? What is it? Don’t you wanna be with me, in every way possible?” She said slowly as she practically climbed into his lap (which was a tight squeeze in the Impala, but a girl’s gotta do what a girl’s gotta do), grazing her lips against his ear.

            “I don’t like you like that!” Dean revealed, wanting her to get off him.

            “What? No. You’re being silly, playing games. I can play games too.” She began to press herself against him, kissing him with her blood red lips all over his face, until she was about to get to his lips. Closer, and closer, less than a centimeter apart…

            “YOU’RE NOT CAS!” Dean blurted out, not wanting her to taint anymore of him.

            “Excuse me?”

            “Are you deaf!? You. Are not. Cas. I like Castiel, and you are not him, sister!” Dean said, lightly pushing Anna away from him.

            “My COUSIN?!?!? That weirdo? Well FINE! You can have him! Zach was going to ask me to the dance anyway!” She replied snottily as she got out of the car, slamming the door.

            “HEY! Easy on the Impala!” Dean shouted, but honestly not caring too much. Because he just told someone he liked Cas. Because he liked Cas. A smile crept on to his lips as he realized this. Cas, the boy who wore that trench coat when it got cold, the boy who was a super genius, the boy who he had a super crush on, the boy that might be his if he got off his butt and in to that dance! He wiped the lipstick off his face and ran to the building, knowing something good would happen.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

   _[Do you hear that love? They're playing our song. Do you think we're ready? Oh, I'm really feeling it…]_

Castiel looked all over the dance floor for Dean, but he couldn’t find him. Then his heart stopped. He saw Anna pressed up against some boy who looked awfully a lot like Dean. His stomach dropped. He knew it. He knew it was too much to hope for. Every kiss, every confession after the kiss, all confusion, all lies. He turned to Jo, tears glistening in his eyes.

            “I think I’m going to go home now. Thank you for your company.” Castiel struggled to say, put his voice was thick with emotion. He turned towards the back door and began walking.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

   _[Do you hear that love? Do you hear that love?]_

           Dean burst through the front doors, not surprised to see Anna sucking face with some random jock. He then spotted Jo in the middle of the floor, waving at her, still scanning for Cas.

           Jo saw Dean, the real Dean, and jerked her head to Anna, then Dean, then Anna again, then Castiel. CASTIEL! She ran full sprint to him grabbing Castiel right when his hand was on the door handle.

           “Castiel wait! That wasn’t Dean! He just got here! Please turn around!”

           Cas sighed, he couldn’t take his heart being pulled into this many ways again. Yet he reluctantly turned, still seeing Anna and “Not Dean” making out. Whatever. Then he heard Dean call out his name. Dean couldn’t yell if he was lip-locked! Dean was looking for him!

           “Dean!” Why was this room so big and the music too loud to hear where his voice was coming from?!

_[Do you hear that love? They're playing our song. Do you think we're ready yet? Oh, I'm really feeling it. Do you hear that love? Do you hear that love?]_

           Then it happened. The loud music stopped, and a slow song began. A familiar song. Dean and Castiel’s heads both whipped up, it was the perfect song, the song they danced to together. Most of the dancers where leaving the floor, and in that moment, Dean and Cas both looked right at each other from across the room. They slowly began walking towards each other, as if in a daze, the music guiding them towards each other like a ship to a lighthouse.

_[Do you hear that love? They're playing our song. Do you think we're ready yet? Oh, I'm really feeling it. Do you hear that love? Do you hear that love?]_

          They met in the middle of the floor, other couples twirling around them like a scene out of the chick flicks they watched that Sunday afternoon. Dean placed him hand on Cas’s waist, and Cas shuddered like the first time they danced together. They then began to dance together, spinning and stepping, eyes locked, unaware of the other students staring.

_['Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love, spotlight's shining it's all about us. It's oh, oh, all, about uh, uh, us.]_

          “I thought that was you making out with Anna.” Cas revealed, breaking their silence.

           “Why would I be with anyone but you Cas? I mean, you really don’t see how beautiful you are, do you?” Dean asked, pressing his forehead to Castiel’s.

            Cas sighed, and then the distance between their lips closed and they stopped dancing and melted into each other, their song playing, their heart’s joining.

_[And every heart in the room will melt, this is a feeling I've never felt, but it's all, it’s all about us.]_


End file.
